1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a commercial use of an ink-jet print head, and more particularly to a manufacturing technique for forming arbitrary patterns with the aid of an ink-jet system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Substrates used in semiconductor processes or the like are formed from silicon and the like. Lithographic techniques and the like have been used in the past for manufacturing integrated circuits and the like from such silicon substrates.
A characteristic feature of the lithographic techniques is that a photosensitive material called resist is applied thinly to a silicon wafer, and an integrated circuit pattern produced by photolithography on a dry glass plate is transferred by being printed with the aid of light. Ions or the like are implanted into the transferred resist pattern, gradually forming wiring patterns or elements.
Because photolithography, resist application, exposure, development, and other steps are needed in order to be able to use the aforementioned lithographic techniques, fine patterns can only be produced at well-equipped semiconductor plants or the like. It is natural to expect, therefore, that the formation of fine patterns must involve complicated process control and high costs.